totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
04. Zapoznanie z fauną
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - Odcinek 4 (czołówka) Kadr na wyspę z lotu ptaka. A potem na małą, tajemniczą łódkę, która podpływała od zahaszczonej części wyspy. Szybkie przejście na zawodników, którzy spali w środku lasu. Memo: (budzi się) Hm? Rozejrzał się i dalej poszedł spać. Memo: Aa! (obudził wszystkich) Stephanie: Czego się drzesz, dziwaku? Memo: A nie widzisz? Stephanie: Trochę zieleni, wielki mi... O Boże! Porwali nas! Schowała się pod kołdrą. Madeleine: Na pewno jest na to jakieś normalne wytłumaczenie. (chwilkę pomyślała) Nie, nie ma. Rebecca: To na pewno jakiś chory podstęp tej, jak jej tam? Natalie... Co ty wyprawiasz? Francesca: Ścielę swoje łóżko, widać? Rebecca: Dobra, o nic nie pytałam. Nadlatuje helikopter, wyskakuje z niego Natalie. Sierra: Gdzieś już widziałam takie wejście. (w taksówce)Natalie: Taaak, to nie jest mój oryginalny pomysł. Lekko zapatrzone od wujka. Hihi. Natalie: Witajcie, Wrzeszczące Sówki! A może raczej... Błagające o Przetrwanie Sówki? Haha! Rebecca zacisnęła pięść. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Jak ona mnie wkurza! Cały ten program jest do bani! Spójrzcie tylko na moją drużynę! Ledwo widoczna! Natalie: Dzisiaj czeka was sporo pracy, by wygrać. Samantha: A możesz powiedzieć czemu zawdzięczamy taką pobudkę? Natalie: (pełen entuzjazm) Żeby było śmiesznej! (odgłos talerza) Znudzone spojrzenia i jakiś świerszczyk w tle. Natalie: Hm, miało być śmieszne... Mniejsza z tym! Dziś będziecie zbierać kwiaty i budować szałasy, w których zamieszkacie! O ile ustoją 5 minut. Hehe. Alejandro: Nie żebym się czepiał, ale w naszej drużynie jest niemała przepaść. Natalie: Dlatego też zaprosiliśmy kogoś do pomocy dla frajerów Sówek... Harolda! Lucy: A kto to? Natalie: A no tak. Nie znacie zawodników z Totalnej Porażki... Harold, chudzina, bystrzak, geniusz! Tylko go zbytnio nie zepsujcie, przyda się. Przychodzi dobrze nam znany Harold. Harold: Siemka, ludzie. Rebecca: (wskazuje palcem) On!? On ma sprawić, że wygramy!? Widziałeś te jego rączki? Natalie: Uwierz, że nieźle się możesz zaskoczyć. Rebecca usiadła po turecku i zaczęła medytować. (w taksówce)Lucy: Boję się Rebecci. Jest mściwa i ma coś nie tak z głową! Stanowi poważną konkurencję. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Doszedłem do wniosku, że Rebeccę jest dużo łatwiej zagiąć, niż Lucy. A to oznacza... Sprzymierzyć się z Rebeccą i wykopać Lucy, na zbity pysk, ooo tak! Natalie: Podzielcie się obowiązkami i zaczynajcie, na kwiaty czekam do południa, więc macie jakieś 3 godziny. Wygra ta drużyna, która przyniesie bardziej rzadki gatunek! (odeszła) Stephanie: Too... Od czego zaczynamy? Samantha: Jako kapitan powinnaś to wiedzieć. Stephanie: Nie mogę robić wszystkiego za was. Ruszcie się, bo znów mam ochotę wygrać. Samantha: Taki z Ciebie kapitan jak ze mnie romantyczka. Prychnęła i odeszła. Stephanie: Pff, wcale nam nie jest potrzebna! Madeleine: Tak nie można. Jesteśmy drużyną! Stephanie: Gdyby była drużyną, to bym nam pomogła i się nie kłóciła, ale tak nie robi. Nie chce wygrać, więc się jej pozbędziemy przy najbliższej eliminacji! Madeleine: Przyjaźń jest czasem ważniejsza od sukcesu... Również sobie poszła. Stephanie: Super, idźcie sobie wszyscy Memo: Ja zostanę! (w taksówce)Memo: Nauczyłem się, żeby jednak stać po stronie gorszego, złego tego kogo wszyscy skreślają. To sprawia, że się wygrywa, nie zauważyliście? Hehe. Sierra: Ja też nigdzie nie idę, nie poddamy się bez walki, prawda Jamie? (słodki uśmiech) Jamie zrobił kwaśną minę. (w taksówce)Jamie: (siedzi z podkulonymi nogami) Ta dziewczyna mnie przeraża, i to porządnie! Stephanie: A ty, Francesca? Wspomożesz nasz team? Francesca: Niech wam będzie, choć przed oczami mam straszne sceny... (w taksówce)Francesca: Blefuje, ale uważam to za dobrą motywację do działania. Harold: Na początek proponuje znaleźć bugenville lub oleander. Rebecca: A możesz mówić po ludzku? Harold: Ładne, rozłożyste i pięknie kolorystycznie kwiaty. Lucy: Nie wiesz jak wyglądają oleandry? Są prześliczne Rebecca... Rebecca: Nie sądzę bym brała pod uwagę zdanie kogoś kto oszukuje! Lucy: Nie wiem o co ci chodzi... (szybko się zmieszała) Rebecca: Na poprzednim zadaniu rozmawiałaś z Sierrą! To ona Ci dała te tabletki! Lucy: (pełna zakłopotania i zdenerwowania) Niee, to nie prawda! Nieee! Alejandro stał za nimi i się podejrzliwie uśmiechał. Rebecca: Fakty mówią same za siebie! A teraz... Z drogi! Pchnęła Alejandro i odeszła. Alejandro: No to jesteś w tarapatach, o piękna. Lucy: Eh, chciałam dobrze... Alejandro: Wierzę Ci, ale najważniejsze jest teraz, żebyśmy połączyli siły i trzymali się razem. Lucy: Co masz na myśli? Sojusz? Alejandro: Nie do końca... Rebecca to mściwa osoba. Przy najbliższej przegranej będzie mnie namawiać, żebym zagłosował na Ciebie... Tak jak ostatnio! Lucy: Co takiego!? Ohh, niee... Alejandro: Nie mogę na to pozwolić, ale wiesz jak działa urok kobiet na facetów, a do tego tych przepięknych... Przybliżył się do Lucy. Lucy: Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc... No dobrze, pomogę i Tobie i zagłosuję tak jak poprosisz. Alejandro: Wiedziałem, że mogę na Ciebie liczyć. Delikatnie ją pocałował. Lucy: Oh... Złapał się za głowę. Alejandro złowieszczo się uśmiechał. (w taksówce)Alejandro: I tak się załatwia sprawy. Hehe. Lucy powie, "Do widzenia". Wtedy ja zajmę się Rebeccą. Natalie: (w szoferce) Chytry i przebiegły... Oto chodzi! Niech nasz program zyska w końcu... znowu na oglądalności! Czy zobaczymy jeszcze jakieś pocałunki, a może ktoś się będzie bił!? Tego dowiecie się zaraz po przerwie! Harold: To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Sam muszę wszystko robić! Natalie: Nic nie poradzę! Taka drużyna, do bani. Rebecca: Ja tu jestem! Natalie: Uu, myślałam, że jeszcze nie ochłonęłaś. Rebecca: Walnęłam z raz w coś i już jestem spokojna. Kadr na jakąś wioskę, która była zniszczona i porozwalana. Natalie: Macie jakieś kwiaty dla mnie? Lucy: Jakby to powiedzieć... Harold: Oleander, zjawiskowy. Spójrzcie jakie kolory znalazłem. (podaje Lucy kwiat) No, a teraz stąd idę! Nie chcę więcej z wami współpracować! Podbiegł na miejscu wyrzutu Kopo-Przegranych o odleciał. Natalie: Dziwne... Mówiłam, że może polecieć samolotem. Ładny kwiat, Sówki. Co na to wiewióry? Zaraz... A gdzie oni w ogóle są? Gdzieś w lesie: Stephanie: Daleko jeszcze mamy iść!? Francesca: Przecież to ty prowadzisz. Stephanie: No co Ty? Byłam pewna, że któreś z was... Jamie: No ładnie! Spokojnie, Jamie. Wyjdziesz z tego cało! Sierra: Nie martw się, jesteś ze mną. Jamie: Tym bardziej, zginę w męczarniach! Sierra: Hihihi. obronię Cię zawsze. (w taksówce)Jamie: Za co!? (załamuje się) ZA CO!? (w taksówce)Sierra: Może Jamie tak dobrze mnie jeszcze nie lubi, ale to się wkrótce zmieni. Będzie tylko mój! Kard na skulonego Memo, który ssał kciuk, Sierrę, która przytulała wyrywającego się Jamiego i kłócące się Stephanie z Francescą. Natalie: (mówi do krótkofalówki) Rozpocznijcie akcję poszukiwawczą, natychmiast! (przełyka ślinę) Hihi, wszystko będzie dobrze... Izzy: Ale Ci się portki trzęsą. Hahaha. Natalie: Daj sp... Co ty znów tu robisz!? Izzy: Stoję sobie, jem moje ostatnie potrawy. Nie wiem czemu innym nie smakowały! Są super! Natalie prowadzi Izzy w pewne miejsce. Ustawiaj ją. Natalie: Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. Izzy: Okeyka! Kopnął ją but, Kop-Przegranych, a ta odleciała. Izzy: Łuuuu... Natalie: Nareszcie... Samantha? Madeleine? Żyjecie! Podbiega do nich i je przytula. Natalie: Jak dobrze, możemy kontynuować zadanie! Samantha&Madeleine: (rozejrzały się) Stephanie! Natalie: Taak, tylko wy żyjecie. Reszta się zagubiła. Rebecca: Halo!? To co z tymi kwiatkami? Natalie: A tak, Sówki wygląda na to, że pierwszy raz w tym sezonie wygraliście... Zaszokowane spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych. Natalie: Ale nie cieszcie się na darmo, bo to zadanie, które teraz będzie powie kto wygra! Poprzednie to pomoc, ponieważ dostaniecie za nie skrzynkę z narzędziami! Alejandro: My cieszymy się z każdego pozytywu. Natalie: Macie jednoosobową przewagę, a to wam pomoże, ponieważ czas na budowanie chatek, szałasów czy jak wy tam chcecie nazywać! Wszystko dozwolone, ważne żeby stało. Macie na wszystko godzinę! Od teraz! Samantha: Nareszcie coś dla mnie! Tak się składa, że umiem budować. Madeleine: No to mów mi szybko, co potrzeba! Samantha: Dużo drewna i coś co połączy je. Gwoździe, liany, jakaś masa? Madeleine: Najlepsze mają Sówki. Hm... Może tak po cichu coś sobie pożyczę? Samantha: To nie wchodzi w grę! Ja działam fair! Madeleine: No dobrze, dobrze. Pytałam tylko. Idę szukać rzeczy. Rebecca: Przydaj się na coś, Alejandro! Poszukaj drzewa! Alejandro: Zanim ja Ciebie się posłucham, Ty wysłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Rebecca: Streszczaj się! Alejandro: Masz prowizoryczny domek z drzewa. Pomyśl ile przez niego wody się przeleje. Ta myśli. Alejandro: Zróbmy coś na wzór dużego namiotu, coś jak indiańskie tipi. Lucy: Coś w tym jest... Rebecca: Prawda! Noo, może się jeszcze na coś przydasz chytrzaku. Alejandro: I wzajemnie, mi amore. Posłał jej całusa, a ta zawarczała. (w taksówce)Rebecca: To, że ma błyskotliwy umysł nie uczyni, że go nagle polubię! Pff... Ponownie gdzieś w lesie: Francesca: Ile razy mam powtarzać!? Idziemy na południe, a musimy na północ! Wszystko mam w wizji! Stephanie: Ja tam nie wierzę w twoje czary-mary! Francesca: Widzisz tą pięść!? (w taksówce)Sierra: Francesca pokazała się od bardzo dziwnej strony. Ona taka nie była! (w taksówce)Stephanie: Szajbuska mi grozi!? Pożałuje w ogóle, że żyje! (w taksówce)Francesca: Każdemu mają prawo puścić nerwy! Sierra: Dziewczynyyy! Przestańcie, nie widzicie, co robimy!? Doprowadzamy do przegranej! Nie odzywajcie się i biegnijmy szybko do naszych! Dziewczyny: Wrr! Grr! Jamie: Zaczynam bać się ich wszystkich... Memo: Ja też, kolo! Wszyscy zaczęli biec. Samantha: Nie wygląda, to tak jak sobie wyobrażałam... Przygląda się szałasowi, który lekko się bujał na wszystkie strony. Madeleine: Przynajmniej coś mamy. (w taksówce)Madeleine: Już lepiej nie mieć nic! Przecież to wyglądało gorzej, niż nie jedna ruina w mieście! Natalie się przechadza między zawodnikami i przygląda rui... chatkami. Lucy: Nasz namiot wygląda idealnie, Alejandro! Miałeś genialny pomysł! Alejandro: (uśmiecha się) Rebecca: (marszczy brwi ze złości) (w taksówce)Rebecca: To wszystko... jest... podejrzane! (walnęła pięścią w tapicerkę) Parę minut później: Natalie: Czas na wielką chwilę prawdy! Oce... Przybiega zaginiona część Wiewiór. Natalie: ...nianie miejsc do spania. Jak dobrze, że żyjecie! Zabiję chyba was za to! Sierra: Wybacz, nie chcieliśmy tego zrobić. Natalie podeszła do chatki Wiewiór. Natalie: Wygląda gorzej, niż szopa na narzędzia. Haha. Samantha zaciska pięść. Natalie puka w domek, a ten się cały zawala. Natalie: Łuu, uratowałam was. Możecie mi dziękować. A jak Sówki? Okrąża namiot, po czym wyciąga zapalniczkę i podpala go. Wrzeszczące Sówki: Ej no! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Natalie: Was też uratowałam, a zwłaszcza gdybyście robili ognisko. Ale cieszcie się... To wy dziś wygraliście! Wszyscy robią wielkie oczy. Natalie: Wiewióry, czas na waszą pierwszą w życiu eliminację! Sówki, wy też bądźcie, jako widownia! Ceremonia: Natalie: Dziś nie będzie wolno! A jako, że Sówki czekają powiem od razu, kto wylatuje... (dramatyczna muzyka) Natalie: ...Francesca! Francesca: Co takiego!? Niee! Nie zgadzam się! Natalie: I słusznie, bo od teraz stajesz się Wrzeszczącą Sówką! Wrzeszczące Sówki: CO!? (w taksówce)Alejandro: To całkowicie skomplikuj mój plan! (w taksówce)Rebecca: Po co nam następna szajbuska w drużynie!? Francesca: To ja nie wiem, co jest gorsze... Natalie: Nie narzekajcie! Ja wam dogadzam, a wy co!? A teraz, rozejść się! Rebecca: (szepcze do Francesci) Mam na Ciebie oko! Uważaj! Francesca: (gdy tamta odeszła, ta pokazała język) Noc, Las: Wysiada jakiś tajemniczy człowiek z łódki i idzie w głębie lasu. Po jakimś czasie dochodzi do zawodników i przygląda się im. Szczerzy zęby po czym ucieka. Zerwane połączenie. Koniec. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia